The Final Day
by Starrynight3
Summary: While exploring inside a temple Daniel is attacked by a red snake similar to a King Cobra. Will rescue come in time?


TITLE: The Final Day 

AUTHOR: Starrynight 

DATE: 6/6/01 

EMAIL: starry_night_100@hotmail.com 

CATEGORY: Angst; Drama; Heliopolis Challenge #695 

PAIRINGS: None 

SPOILERS: None 

SEASON/SEQUEL: 2 

RATING: PG 

SUMMARY: While exploring inside a temple Daniel is attacked by a snake similar to a red King Cobra. Will rescue come in time? 

STATUS: Revised 

ARCHIVE: Heliopolis (Their version not revised) 

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. Not to be archived without the permission of the author. 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Revised with help from SG1badfic. Had thought about writing a sequel to show the ramifications of this, but I'm still thinking on that one... 

WARNINGS: 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

* 

Character death 

******************************************************************************   
  


"Ah . . . another lush, green planet," I remarked as SG-1 stepped out of the Stargate into a jungle. "This must be tree planet number 75. They're all starting to look alike to me. I wonder how many more . . . "   
  


We started walking down a barely visible trail into the mass of trees and vines. "According to the UAV, there's a building about a mile from here." Carter remarked. We all knew where Daniel would be headed momentarily.   
  


"Jack, I'd like to go ahead and check it out," he said. I could hear the anticipation in his voice. The explorer in him just couldn't wait to get out.   
  


"Okay, Danny," I responded. "Just don't trip over anything."   
  


He fixed me with a nasty look. I smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Then he turned and disappeared down the trail. I knew there was no way to slow him once he set his mind on something.   
  


The rest of us moved more slowly down the trail carefully checking for signs of Goa'uld or any other advanced life that might exist on this planet. As far as we could tell there wasn't any other technology or any other sign of advanced life except for the Stargate. The Goa'uld had probably traveled here at one time, but might have abandoned the planet and the Stargate. We kept on moving down the trail edging our way closer to the building. There seemed to be nothing but plants and animals on this planet so far.   
  


Suddenly we heard a sharp cry, distinctly human. That could only be Daniel. 'Oh, God! What trouble has he gotten into this time?' I asked myself. "Let's go!" I shouted. We ran quickly to the temple. "Okay, you two spread out and check the outside," I commanded. "I'm going inside." Teal'c and Carter quickly moved in opposite directions around the building.   
  


What greeted me when I stepped into that building wrenched my insides. Daniel was slumping against the far wall breathing hard and fast. He was desperately holding his right thigh, his knuckles white with tension and his face a twisted mask of agony. A large red snake that resembled a King Cobra was slithering toward me quickly, its hood spread out. My military instincts kicked in quickly. I ripped my gun out of its holster and shot it before it could reach me. I quickly replaced my gun and ran over to Daniel. I could see that he was suffering terribly. "God, Daniel! How . . . ?" I asked. He shook his head miserably and squirmed. He couldn't seem to get comfortable. I knew the snakebite could kill him. We had to act quickly or he would die right here.   
  


"Carter! Teal'c!" I shouted and heard their footfalls as they came running.   
  


"Daniel?" Carter asked. "What happened?"   
  


"Snake got him. Get back to the SGC and get a medical team NOW!!!" They started running down the trail toward the gate immediately.   
  


I carefully lifted Daniel away from the wall and slid in behind him so I could support him. 

Breathing was becoming more difficult for him. He was really fighting the pain and the poison that were rapidly spreading through his system. "Jack . . . snake attacked me . . . " he rasped harshly.   
  


"Yep, I can see that," I said to lighten to lighten the grim situation a bit. " I nailed him, too. I don't think he'll be back to bother you anymore."   
  


Daniel tried to smile, but I knew it was really difficult considering the amount of agony he was in. "Don't know how much . . . " He sucked in a ragged breath. " how much . . . longer I'm going to . . . last . . . "   
  


"Take it easy, Danny. Don't worry. Teal'c and Carter are getting help. They should be here any time," I tried to reassure him.   
  


"Might be . . . too late . . . Can feel it . . . already . . . " He struggled to say those words. This pained me in a way that nothing had since Charlie had died. It really hurt to see my best friend tormented this way. He was so young. He had so much life in him, so much to live for. . . . . and it was all fading right before my eyes.   
  


"Jack . . . " He opened his eyes and looked right at me, fear and uncertainly in their blue depths. They started to glaze and roll back.   
  


"Danny! Stay with me!" I cried. I felt his body start to convulse and just held him until the seizure stopped. He was breathing very rapidly and shallowly now.. The end was coming soon and I feared that Teal'c and Carter wouldn't be back in time.   
  


"Jack . . . " Daniel voice was very weak and I had to strain to hear him.   
  


"Yes, Daniel?" I replied softly.   
  


"This is it . . . I'm dying" he said very quietly but remarkably clearly. The reality must have set in.   
  


"Daniel, no . . . they'll be here." I tried to deny the painfully obvious truth.   
  


"It's . . . too late. I'm . . . sorry . . . Jack . . . Please tell . . . Sha're . . . I . . . loved her . . . and . . . I always . . . will."It took considerable effort for him to get those words out. He was nearly gone but still expected a response. "Jack . . . please?"   
  


"I will, I promise." Tears ran down my face now.   
  


"Thank . . . you. That means . . . a lot . . . to . . . me . . . You've . . . been . . . a . . . really . . . good . . . friend." The last word was barely a whisper. He took his last breath, sagged against me and lay very still.   
  


I couldn't believe it. I stared down at my friend noting the peaceful expression on his pale features. He would suffer no more.. 'Daniel Jackson, you were a man of peace both in life and in death... despite the hardships you went through ... I'm sure going to miss you. Nobody could ever take your place. No one will ever be able to fill that empty place that you've left inside me.' I just sat there and held him.   
  


Teal'c, Carter and the medics burst through the door. "Sir?" Carter asked.   
  


"Too late. . ." was all I could manage to get out.   
  


She nodded. The tears streamed down her face. I knew she would miss Daniel as much or more than I did, but she didn't she feel she could express it here. It was her military training. She would deal with it in her own time and in her own way.   
  


Teal'c stood nearby. His features were solemn. 'He must feel he has failed in protecting Daniel. He had sworn to protect him from all the menaces out there and he wasn't there for this one. You couldn't protect him from everything, Teal'c. That would be impossible.'   
  


"We'd better get back," I said grimly. I eased Daniel to the ground and then gently picked him up.   
  


We all started back down the trail with a new mission: we needed to take Daniel home so he could rest there in peace.   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
